


You

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-25
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Takes place after Ch.11 of Save Me.Ron stumbles to Hermione's after finding out about a secret kiss between she and Harry.





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

A crash in her flat had Hermione's eyes snapping open, quickly adjusting themselves to the darkened bedroom. She shook her head to clear her jumbled mind and pulled herself up into sitting position, her ears on alert. When nothing but silence greeted her, Hermione began to lay back down, certain she had dreamt the noise.

Before her head hit the pillow, she heard the thump and groan of a man in her lounge. Her heart raced as she grabbed her wand fromn the night table and threw the blankets off of her body. She cautiously stepped to her bedroom door and pulled it open slowly. The hex was bubbling up in her throat when she heard the loud curse.

There was only one person she knew could making cursing sound like an art.

"Ron?" Hermione stepped into the lounge and watched Ron whirl around quickly from the table. He looked angry, and pissed. Not her favorite combination. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Am I not wanted? I'll leave then." He didn't move, but continued to glower at her.

"I don't want you to leave." Hermione took another step towards him. "I only thought you were going to be out with Harry. I didn't know you were coming over afterwards."

"Well, plans change. Not everything revolves around Harry," Ron snapped, turning away from her to continue riffling through her desk drawer.

She sighed and crossed the room to him, lifting a hand to his arm to calm his jerky movements.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, his eyes darting to her face for a brief moment.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing."

Impatience bubbled up inside of her and she pulled his hand away from the contents in her drawer and slammed it shut. "Ronald Weasley, either you tell me what's wrong right now or I'm going to hex it out of you."

He simmered for a moment, his jaw clenching angrily. "I know about you and Harry."

Her brows drew together in confusion as she shook her head. "Harry and I? What do you mean?"

"About you kissing him," Ron said loudly, as if it were incredibly obvious. "Having a bloody go at it in the Common Room!"

"I never kissed..." She trailed off and turned slightly pink as the memory came back to her. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'," he said sarcastically, turning away from her to stumble to the couch.

"Ron, this is just silly. Harry and I never had a 'go' at anything. We kissed one another. Before," she said pointedly, "you and I were together. And how did you know about the incident anyway?"

"So we're calling it the 'incident' now?" Ron asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine. How did you know about the event of Harry and my lips touching briefly?"

"Fine. We'll call it the incident," Ron groaned, and paused before muttering something.

"What?"

"Harry told me!"

Hermione sighed and sat down next to Ron. "This is why you two need to stop getting pissed with one another."

"He's my best mate," Ron said quietly, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Which is why this upsets you so much, right?"

"No. It upsets me because you're mine, Hermione. No other man should be even looking at you, let alone touching you!"

She raised an eyebrow curiously. "I'm yours?"

"Well, yeah," Ron said, his gaze locking onto hers. "Aren't you?"

She couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or embarrassment that had his cheeks rosy colored but her heart softened as she reached out to touch his knee. She felt him jerk slightly under her fingertips and she offered a small smile. "Always, Ron. But what happened between Harry and I was only--"

"I don't want to hear about it anymore," Ron growled suddenly and stood from the couch.

"Don't you even want to know why I kissed Harry?" Hermione asked as she watched him waver in front of her, his hands running through his already tousled hair.

"Because you wanted to know what it was like to snog the Boy Who Lived?"

She stood and crossed her arms against her chest, ignoring the obnoxious tone. "No. Because one afternoon I went looking for you after Arithmancy. I must have searched the castle five times over before I wandered into the library. It was the last place I would have expected to find you."

"The library?" Ron asked, his face taking on a thoughtful look. "I was never in the library unless I was with you or..." He cut off quickly as revelation took over.

"Or snogging up some girl in the back, like I found you doing with Hannah Abbott," Hermione finished for him. "I suppose I was more than a little jealous. I had just assumed that maybe you felt for me what I had felt for you, considering all the...private moments we had been having as Prefects."

"You know I wanted you--"

"No I didn't," she interrupted firmly. "And seeing you with your hands on Hannah's bottom didn't quite convince me either. So I went back to the Common Room and tried to focus on my homework when Harry came in..." She raised an eyebrow when he let out an irritated moan and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I don't think I want to hear anymore."

"Well, you're going to," Hermione said, grabbing his arm before he could brush by her. "I'm not going to let you mope around thinking I had this wild, torrid moment with Harry. Now are you going to listen or aren't you?"

Ron considered, stubbornly crossing his arms against his chest and staring down at her. Taking that as a yes, Hermione continued.

"He was upset about something, but before I could ask him what he had pulled me up from my chair and kissed me hard on the mouth--"

"Shit, Hermione, I don't need the details!"

"He kissed me," she repeated, her gaze fixing on Ron's. "I did kiss him back, but only because I was hurt, not because I had feelings for Harry. I thought maybe if I kissed someone else, I would forget about you. Then I thought about how ridiculous that was and I pushed Harry away before his hand could get inside my blouse."

Ron was silent for several moments as he digested her words. "You never told me."

"What would have been the point? You would have reacted the exact same way you're reacting now. Harry's like a brother to me. I only wanted you," she reached out to touch his arm. "I've only ever wanted you."

Ron's eyes softened for a moment as he looked at her. Then he shook his head quickly and stepped away from her. "You should have told me. Then at least I could have hit Harry a couple times to make myself feel better about it."

"Ron!" Hermione cried, placing her hands on her hips defensively. "Are you listening to yourself? It happened before you and I were together. You were off snogging someone else at the same moment. And now you're being an intolerable prat about it all."

"Well, you're being a...a...scarlet woman of some kind!" He bellowed, his eyes narrowing when a giggle burst through her lips. She lifted her hands to cover her mouth, her shoulders shaking with laughter. "What the hell is so funny?"

"You," she breathed, lowering her hands. "Do you realize you're calling me a scarlet woman for something that happened four years ago?"

His eyes darkened slightly but he felt the sharpest edge of anger fading at the sight of her smile. "So you're laughing at me then."

"I am. And if you want me to stop, you'll quit behaving like a git."

He sighed and walked to her, his hands lifting to slide into her hair. "I'm sorry."

Leaning up, Hermione pressed her lips against his softly. "You're forgiven."

"Was Harry a good kisser?" Ron asked lightly, letting his lips wander over her jaw.

"The best," she replied jokingly, letting her teeth nip at him when he chuckled.

The laughter faded from his body when he felt her tongue slid over his earlobe. His hands tightened in her hair and he turned her to face him, his lips crushing hers.

"Mmm, Hermione." His lips nuzzled her ear and she could hear the subtle slur in his words. "Can I fuck you?"

There was a sharp tingle inside of her at those words that had her head tilting back as his lips moved impatiently over her neck.

"Ron, you've been drinking."

"So?" His hands streaked down her body to untie her dressing gown. "I still know how to make love to you."

"I have to work in the morning," she said, her protest ending on a moan when he pulled apart her dressing gown and began lifting her nightdress around her hips.

"Me too."

In one swift movement he scooped her up, his lips pressing against the pulse point on her neck. Instinctively Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him as he moved across the room and kicked the door to her bedroom open with his foot. He stumbled slightly, his arousal straining against his trousers painfully when he heard her breathy laugh in his ears. With very little grace, he leaned forward until she on the bed, her hands lifting to tug at the buttons on his shirt. His own hands tore at her nightdress, ignoring the tiny rips of silk as he slid it off of her body.

He was attacking her mouth again and she could taste the bitterness of the whiskey on his tongue. It was the most delicious taste. Hermione moaned softly and unbuttoned his shirt quickly before sliding it off his broad shoulders.

"Hermione," he groaned, his head bending to take her nipple into his mouth. She bit her lip and whimpered softly as his teeth pulled and his tongue flicked over her.

"Ron," she whispered, her hands falling to his trousers, "I need you."

He stood and finished undressing with a sense of urgency that brought a smile to her face. She parted her legs to accommodate him when he began to crawl atop of her once more, but he paused for a moment, that irresistible lopsided grin spreading across his face.

"What?" she asked, feeling her body heat under his gaze.

Without a word he took her hand and pulled her up to him.

"Ron, what--"

The question died on her lips when Ron turned her around quickly, his hands sliding up her stomach to cup her breasts. He placed his lips against her neck as his fingers squeezed her breasts gently.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear, letting his tongue move against her earlobe. "So soft...and warm..." One hand glided down her trembling skin to slide in between her thighs. "So wet."

She leaned back against him, letting out a shaky breath as her eyes closed. She could feel him, hot and throbbing against her back. He whispered endearments as he stroked her clit, telling her what he wanted to do to her. How much he loved her.

"Ron," she gasped, beginning to rock her hips against his wantonly. "Please..."

"Please what?" he asked, his fingers thrusting inside of her.

"Please!" she begged again, her knees threatening to buckle underneath her.

"Tell me, Hermione," Ron demanded, his voice heavy with desire.

"Fuck me," she breathed, relief flooding her when he moaned and pushed her forward. She curled her fingers around the rumpled blankets and let out a cry when he gripped her hips and plunged into her.

The cries echoed in the room as Ron quickly began to move inside of her. Hermione couldn't control the desperate cries as her body raced to the edge. She felt his hand glide up her damp back and clutch at her shoulder, holding her still as he thrust into her harder.

Hermione cried out his name repeatedly, which caused him to move faster, incoherent words falling from his lips. His hand fell to her hair and he tugged her head back gently as his body and soul burned with love and lust. Suddenly he heard her scream and clench around him tightly, her hips pounding erratically against his.

Ron let his head fall back, his eyes closing as his body begged for release. It was her name he cried when he finally came, plunging into her hard and deep one last time.

"Oh...god..." He fell forward, pressing her deep into the mattress. With what strength he had left he rolled off of her and onto his back. "Hermione..."

She said nothing, but lay there with her eyes closed, a smug smile gracing her face. He said her name again, swallowing painfully when she finally looked at him.

"Hi," she said quietly, a small sound of satisfaction bubbling from her throat.

"Will you lay with me?" he asked, feeling his heart racing achingly in his chest.

She quickly moved over until she was wrapped around him, her lips meeting his with sudden tenderness.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Ron whispered, brushing a damp curl away from her face.

"You never hurt me, Ron." She lay her head on his chest and let her fingers slide gently through the soft ginger hair on his chest.

He held her tightly, his lips kissing the top of her head. "I love you. I know I say that a lot--"

"I never tire of hearing it," she assured him, sighing with contentment. "I love you too."

Ron fell silent, playing with a piece of her hair that had gone askew during their lovemaking. He listened to her breathing for awhile, letting the sound wash over him. She was everything to him. She was his life. He wanted to make sure she never forgot that.

"Wanna marry me?" he asked quietly, letting his hand fall to her shoulder. When she didn't answer, he shook her softly. "Hermione?"

"Mmmm." She curled into him and fell back into the steady rhythm of sleep.

Ron kissed her hair again and continued to hold her. His body and mind pleaded for sleep and even while his eyelids grew heavy, he continued to think of her. There would be another time to ask her. A better time. All they needed was now.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
